Alchemical Pretty Cure!
|original_run = TBA|episodes = 50-52|themes = Classical elements Alchemy|predecessor = Pretty Cure no Densetsu!|successor = ---|op = IKUYOU Alchemical Pretty Cure!|ed = Soul✧Transmute! Heart to Heart!}} is the second magical girl/boy anime (fan)series directed, written, and designed by Kyo Asano (DENEBOON). The series' main motifs are alchemy and the four classical elements, while it's sub motifs are magic, books and plants. It's themes are fear/rejection of failure, nature’s effect on human life, fear of corruption, reconciliation, and self-acceptance. Plot Alchemical Pretty Cure! Episodes Cursed with terrible luck and an innate habit of wandering into sticky situations, 14 year-old Fuuka Akamatsu finds herself starting a new chapter in her life in the town of Aobagaoka. Fuuka is optimistic about starting school in a new place-- after all, it's a way for her to finally put all of her ham-handedness behind her and become a new and improved version of herself! Er... at least it would be. On her first day of high school, she runs into several bouts of trouble that cause her cool and collected persona to break apart at the seams, and consequently realizes that her stuffy contemporaries want little to do with a maladroit country girl. Defeated, Fuuka wanders into the woods in a frenzy about her awful day, only to come across a clearing where a small cottage is built. Her day only gets worse when she decides to investigate, and discovers four fairy-like creatures inside. The fairies urge her to stay away, and as it begins to rain they evict Fuuka from their house. On her journey back to the town, she meets an incredibly beautiful lady who offers her an umbrella, and soon starts talking to her about the problems she's been having. Just as the lady begins to sympathize with Fuuka, the four fairies from earlier rush out to confront her. Fuuka is drained of energy by the mysterious woman, but not for long, as one of the fairies holds an object called the PreArch that begins to react and changes her into Cure Zephyr-- Warrior of Air. Characters Pretty Cure * - An airy 14 year-old girl in her first year of high school. The hare-brained Fuuka has a track record of messing things up badly, and seems to have terrible luck that she tries to hide to no avail. Rather ironically, she is totally incapable of reading the air of a situation and rarely premeditates on the things she's about to say. Perhaps due to her own difficulty making friends, Fuuka is very non-judgemental towards others, and does her absolute best to stick up for the weak despite not exactly being the picture of strength herself. With power given to her by the Air PreArch, she transforms into the warrior of air: , and her theme colours are pink and violet. ** CV: Tomoyo Kurosawa / Jad Saxton * - A down to earth 15-year old girl in her first year of high school. Shiki has a reputation within the school as a rather strange individual despite her aloof disposition. Shiki believes wholeheartedly in the concept of the supernatural, leading her to open up her own amateur fortune telling business, which recieves surprisingly positive feedback from anyone curious enough to try it out. She has many unexplainable superstitions about the world around her, but still maintains a cold professionalism in the way she acts. With power given to her by the Earth PreArch, she transforms into the warrior of earth: , and her theme colours are green and light-pink. ** CV: Rei Shimoda / Jill Harris * - A bubbly 15-year old boy in his first year of high school. Kimio crossdresses as female at almost all times; something that he is completely unabashed to flaunt in public, despite the protest of others who aren't as enthusiastic about his hobby. His physical attractiveness earns him a lot of fans, both female and male, and as his mother is a popular fashion designer, his modelling experience only contributes to this factor. While relatively calm and modest, Kimio hates to see other people unhappy, and likes to be on good terms with everyone he meets. With power given to him by the Water PreArch, he transforms into the warrior of water: , and his theme colours are blue and red. ** CV: Jun Fukuyama / Michael Sinterniklaas * - A hotheaded 15-year old boy in his first year of high school. Ayumu, unlike the other cures, is for the most part completely unwilling to work in a team. He is described by his classmates as having a bad personality-- and he by no means denies this, even at times embracing it. The hostility and general unfriendliness he shows is part of a persona he puts on to avoid other people, as he's developed strong trust issues from past experiences. It takes more than a little pushing from the other three cures to get him to warm up and cease the act. With power given to him by the Fire PreArch, he transforms into the warrior of fire: , and his theme colours are red and gold. ** CV: Atsushi Abe / Jason Liebrecht Mascots * - The alchemist of air. She was turned into a rabbit-like fairy by Aphrodite. In her fairy form, she ends many of her sentences with ~pata. ** CV: Atsumi Tanezaki * The alchemist of earth. She was turned into a mouse-like fairy by Aphrodite. In her fairy form, she ends many of her sentences with ~goro. ** CV: Shiki Aono * The alchemist of water. He was turned into an antelope-like fairy by Aphrodite. In his fairy form, he ends many of his sentences with ~kopo. ** CV: Shinji Kawada * The alchemist of fire. He was turned into a dragon-like fairy by Aphrodite. In his fairy form, he ends many of his sentences with ~mera. ** CV: Takuya Satou Dusk Alchemists * Black Aether ** CV: Kazuhiko Inoue * Aphrodite ** CV: Hitomi Nabatame * Moriot ** CV: Akira Ishida * Anemone ** CV: Ai Nagano * Rowan ** CV: Kenshou Ono * Marimo ** CV: Tomokazu Sugita * Bromelia ** CV: Miyuki Sawashiro Monster * Muhan'nou Supporting Cast Garden of Everything * - A young girl from The Garden who is extremely invested in the world of alchemy, and comes to earth to write a book on the subject. Her overzealous fangirl personality does not mesh well with her polite manner of speaking. Because her name is so strange, she is often referred to as . * - The former alchemist of air and Sylvia's teacher. * - The former alchemist of earth and Gunomu's teacher. * - The former alchemist of water and Undine's teacher. * - The former alchemist of fire and Salamander's teacher. Aobagaoka du Nord Students * - A boy in the cures' class. He has taken a sudden interest in Kimio. Aobagaoka du Nord Faculty Family * Momoko Akamatsu ''' * '''Osamu Akamatsu * Yumae Hara * Beni Hara * Kaede Hara * - Kimio's mother. She was born and raised in China, but moved to Japan in college to go to a famous design school-- which was where she met her husband. * - Kimio's father. He is a photographer that works closely alongside his wife. * - Kimio's 21 year-old brother. * Keinan Tamanami * Kazuhiko Tamanami * Kazuma Tamanami * Kyosuke Tamanami * Kouhei Tamanami ''' * '''Huang Yueying * Yoshie Hinoguchi * Hideki Hinoguchi Other Items * - The series' transformation device. It appears to be a glowing orb with a dial on top that holds several Liq Stones. The true nature of the PreArchs are great sources of alchemical energy-- each one corresponding to the four classic elements. Use of the PreArchs actually uses up that energy, so in order to continue functioning they must be replenished by Aes stones. * - Crude, incomplete Philosopher's Stones. Aes stones are by-products of large bursts of energy, and as such they are collected by defeating monsters. There are four varieties of Aes stones, once again corresponding to the classic elements. The Garden alchemists also know a method to create them artificially by exposing a relatively simple alchemical compound to one of the four elements. * - Refined Aes stones. Liq stones cannot directly power the PreArch like their unpurified form, but may be inserted by the cures into the dial on the top to use attacks. * - A legendary alchemical substance that supposedly holds infinite energy and can grant the user immortality. It is sought after by both The Garden's alchemists and Black Aether. * Liq Sceptre Locations * Aobagaoka * Aobagaoka du Nord Academy * Alchemists' Atelier * Garden of Everything Other Media Merchandise Movie(s) * - A crossover movie that features the casts of Alchemical Pretty Cure! and PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure!. Trivia * A lot of Alchemical's aesthetic elements were inspired by the Koei Tecmo-developed Atelier video game series-- more specifically the Dusk series (Atelier Ayesha, Escha & Logy, and Shallie). ** Alephy Telomeratz actually began as an Atelier OC for an original story in the series called Atelier Alephy: The Alchemist of Akashic Works. * The city of Aobagaoka is largely based off of the real life city Shizuoka-- the capital of Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan. Gallery fuuka:zephyr.png|Fuuka Akamatsu/Cure Zephyr shiki:lush.png|Shiki Hara/Cure Lush kimio:rainy.png|Kimio Tamanami/Cure Rainy ayumu:scorch.png|Ayumu Hinoguchi/Cure Scorch alchemical_fairies(July2018).jpg|Gunomu, Sylvia, Undine, and Salamander's fairy form concepts (July 2018) alchemical (alpc) logo.png|Alchemical Pretty Cure!'s official logo Category:Fanseries